universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Starbomb Link
On-Screen Appearance That's Right I'm Back Link rides on a spinner rapping "That's right, I'm back". Special Attacks Neutral B - Z-Target Dance Pressing B will spawn a Z-Target, which you can aim only up and down. Press B again and Link will spit some rhymes in the arrow's direction. You have to aim to lock onto opponent, the Z-Target doesn't auto-lock to them. The closer you are to an opponent, the more damage and knockback the rap will do. Side B - Background Vocals Link will create an area with Danny's background vocals, which won't initially effect anyone. But since they are background vocals, they enhance the quality of Link's rapping, making the attack do twice as much damage as normal if the soundwave projectile passes through it. Link can have up to two of these onstage at a time, and each will last for 10 seconds. Up B - Ocarina Your standard teleport recovery after pressing and holding B, use the control stick to steer a cursor to where you want to teleport. Let go of B to do so. Down B - Old Man The Old Man will sprout from the ground and start creepily walking along the stage. If he comes in contact with an opponent, he'll have some....fun with them. The Old Man loves a struggle, so the less horny you are, the longer he'll hold on. Final Smash - Wanna Go Ganon? Link raps "Wanna go, Ganon? Get your pig ass over here and try me!" Then Ganon comes out of his cave and onto the battlefield. Ganon will attack anyone in his range. He won't move from the spot you summoned him in. But, since Link is invincible during the 20 seconds Ganon is out, you can try to throw opponents into him. KOSFX KOSFX1: "OH MY GOD!" KOSFX2: "Fuck you!" Star KOSFX: "Goddammit, Old Man!" Screen KOSFX: "Ah!" Taunts Up: "That's cool, whatever." Sd: "Now watch and learn, Navi." Navi: "You're a stupid piece of sh*t!" Dn: "Old school." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "How was that? Those raps do anything for you?" Victory 2: "But now my confidence is at an all-time high, because Navi just anointed me the 'Hero of Rhyme'!" Victory 3: Several creatures play a groovy tune, then Link walks in and says "Stop the chilled out groove! Jeez!" Lose/Clap: *Lies down on the ground* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Some Beat Dances *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Navi grabs the opponent. *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - Link turns into a tornado and sucks up the opponent. *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Starbomb Logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl What If... Category:Starbomb Category:Parody Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Rapper Category:Funny Characters Category:Egoraptor Category:Green Category:Blonde Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Movesets Category:Stupid Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:JMan 12 Favorite Category:Lawl What If Video Movesets Category:People with Music Power